My Unintended
by Velosarahptor
Summary: When Harry decides it's too dangerous for a Muggle-born to look for Horcruxes, and Hermione is forced to stay at Grimmauld Place with Sirius and Remus, what will happen? S/Hr, AU, T for now. ON HIATUS.
1. Preface

**A/N: So I recently got into the Sirius/Hermione pairing, and was thinking, hey, this would be a good idea! So I went to check out the archives and see what was there, and most of it was time travel, which I am not fond of. This chapter might be short and confusing, but it is VITAL to the entire plot. Tell me whatcha think. Oh it'll probably look kinda weird in all italics but whatever. It shows how it's different. I own nothing but the plot, BTW. **

My Unintended

Preface

_ "Harry, please don't go! It's all a trap! Voldemort's using you!" Hermione pleaded. The young man before her would not listen._

"_Hermione, I must go. I must save him," Harry said firmly. _

"_At least make a floo call." Harry agreed and they made their way to Umbridge's office. Hermione stood guard while her friend took some powder. _

"_He's not there!" Harry cried, jumping up. This Hermione found hard to believe and she went to check for herself. As the room spun into place, there was Sirius Black, eating a turkey sandwich on the couch. _

"_Hermione! What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised. _

"_Harry just called. Kreacher told him you weren't here, but I didn't believe him, and I had to check."_

"_Whoa, 'Mione, slow down."_

"_He's gone to the Ministry. To find you. Promise me that no matter what, you don't go. I'll go try and stop him, but if he's already left, I'm flooing there and you better be there when I get back." Without waiting his reply, she ran outside and found her friend had left. After cursing a bit she went back inside and floo-ed to the Black residence. _

**A/N: What'd you think? The next chapter fast-forwards to right before Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ron has a secret, Hermione has a secret, and Harry has a plan, all next! And the title of this story came from the song Unintended, by Muse (my favorite band) Here are the lyrics that I thought would be perfect:  
**

"**You could be ****my unintended, ****choice to live my life extended, you could be the one I'll always love."**

**I love that song. I'll try to have the first chapter up soon, but only if I get some reviews, or else this'll be tossed out the window. **

**Grey Eyed**


	2. I've Exposed Your Lies

**A/N: Hola mi Amigos! I must give a special thanks to 'aLiarSays' for being my first (and only) reviewer! YAY! Sooo… I must warn you that this chapter has a lot of mentions of abuse and some Ron-bashing (just for my enjoyment) so if you don't like that, then don't read it! I'm not forcing you. As usual, I really don't own this, just dabbling in the business for fun. **

My Unintended

Chapter 1

I've Exposed Your Lies

Hermione woke up feeling sore. This greatly puzzled her, as she didn't recall doing any fierce workouts lately. Then it all came back to her, last nights events.

"_But, 'Mione, I love you!" Ron pleaded. Hermione just looked down, afraid. _

"_I don't love you, Ron!" she said shyly. He let out a roar of anger and moved onto her. _

"_I'll prove you do love me." Tears rolled down her cheeks as his hands roamed her rigid body, not for the first time. _

As she changed for the day, she inspected the bruises. There were a lot of them, lining her arms, legs, and stomach. She was deep in thought when Ginny rose.

"Knut for your thoughts, 'Mione?" the younger girl asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, just daydreaming, I guess," Hermione lied. Of course, it wasn't daydreaming, more like daynightmaring.

"About what? Whoever gave you those hickeys?" Hermione looked down and saw that her shirt was only halfway on. Ginny came closer to inspect and realized that they weren't hickeys.

"Who did that to you? How? Why? When?"

"N-no one." Ginny placed one hand on her hip and began tapping her foot impatiently.

"Uh huh. Spill, girl." Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously and looked at her feet.

"Ron did. Last night. I told him I didn't love him and that I wanted to break up."

Her relationship with Ron was a rollercoaster. After he broke it off with Lavender, they went to Hogsmeade. Their first week went perfectly, too perfect for Hermione's liking. Normal couples fought every once in a while, and didn't spend _every waking moment _together. She also didn't have the same feelings for him. When she came out with it, he did terrible things, worse than the night before.

"_Ron, I-I think we should break up. I really just am not feeling it anymore," she stated confidently. _

"'_Mione, please, I know your fooling me. Who put you up to this?" Ron said calmly. _

"_No, I'm not." Within two seconds her shirt was on the floor and he was working the clasp of her bra. Tears streamed down her face as she lost her virginity then and there. That's not all, he also beat her for her 'sins'. _

Things only got worse. In the short four and a half month period they were 'dating' his attacks got more frequent. In public he played the 'perfect boyfriend' role but in private she was his plaything.

"What? But…this was the first time, right?" Hermione shook her head sadly.

"After a week into our relationship I wanted to stop, and he just kinda went to town. It hasn't gotten better. I've tried at least eight times to break up, but he just tries to make me 'prove my love'. It's not fun, and I try and call for help but usually he silences the room or me." Ginny's eyes were welling up with tears and she spoke in a choked voice.

"Why would he do this? Why aren't you 'feeling it anymore'?" Because, I love Sirius, Hermione thought. She would never say out loud that ever since fifth year, when she stayed with him while Harry and the others went to the Department of Mysteries, she's been in love with Sirius Black. But he would never feel the same way. Why would he wand some silly little teenager?

"I-I guess I just have always thought of him as just a best friend, and the fact that he only realized I was a girl at age fourteen. It was just sort of awkward."

"I am going to do such bad things to him!" Oh, go ahead, Hermione thought at first. But then the thoughts of everything she could do filled her intelligent mind and she shuddered.

"You don't need to do _anything._" Ginny's face twisted into a look of defeat but she still was thinking of the bad things she could do if this continued.

"I'm not leaving your side, ever. And you have to tell someone, okay?" Hermione nodded and they made their way to the kitchen of number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

"Oh, good, Hermione, Ginny, you're here! Hermione, Harry and Ron had something to say to you, you're supposed to meet them in the drawing room once you're finished. Hermione gave a look to Ginny and the other girl nodded, signaling that she would be accompanying her friend

After a hasty breakfast of eggs, biscuit and jam, Ginny and Hermione made their way to the dirty drawing room. Ginny made a big show of glaring at her brother, who, as usual, had a confused look on his face. _We'll talk later, _she mouthed.

"'Mione, you're here, great!" Harry exclaimed.

"What do you need, _Harry,_" Hermione asked, emphasizing the Harry.

"Um, well, we, er thought, er it would be best if, ."

"What was that?"

"We thought it would be best if you stayed here with Sirius and Remus while we went to look for horcruxes." Harry looked at his feet.

"Ex-CUSE me?" Hermione's arms crossed and her foot rapidly tapped. She was torn. Torn between helping her best friends search for the things that will take down Voldemort, and spending lots of alone time with the love of her life. Oh, and Remus, too.

"WE THOUGHT IT WOULD-"

"I HEARD you but I just want to know why."

"Well, the ministry has all these 'Muggle-Born Hunters' and ummm they don't just capture Muggle-Borns, they kill them on the spot."

"I WILL NOT just sit here while you two do something stupid without me." Harry looked nervous as Hermione stared at him.

"Um, well, you see, Kingsley has, um, already put a spell on the house, only allowing those with his permission to leave, that means everyone but you and Sirius. And he'll be very busy with, um, stuff, so you have to stay here. At Bill and Fleur's wedding, he has decided to put you on lockdown. If Death Eaters attack, all someone has to say is 'the walrus sings at midnight' and you'll be back here permanently, or until you have to leave." Hermione stormed out, followed by Ginny who spent that whole time having a talk with Ron, who still refuses to break up with Hermione.

They trudged unhappily up the stairs, Bill and Fleur's wedding was in a week. Later today, everyone was being moved to the Burrow to help with the preparations needed. Ginny tried on different outfits while Hermione laid on her bed, deep in thought.

_She and Sirius had been chatting and laughing like old school friends for about an hour, when Kreacher came in and offered them some Hot Chocolate. That set their laughter off, they guessed because there was nothing else to do but cry. _

"_Hey, Hermione, when I was in school, Prongs and I once poured Hot Chocolate into the Black Lake. The squid wasn't happy, but it was a good time," Sirius told her. She laughed hysterically, feeling like she could just let go in his presence._

That was how Sirius always made her feel, like herself. With Ron she had no room for feelings of any sort, it was more along the lines of 'oh crumbs what is he going to do next? What could he _possibly _have left to do'? With Sirius, she wasn't just Hermione Granger, know-it-all. She was Hermione Granger, fearless, headstrong young woman, who happened to get a _teensy _bit tongue tied in his presence occasionally. Over the years she had gotten better at masking her feelings for the older man.

Sirius Black sat by Buckbeak, oh sorry, _Witherwings, _deep in thought. Was he thinking about the animal he was currently stroking? No, he was thinking about Hermione Granger, the love of his life.

"_Sirius, tell me what you and Remus and James got up to at school," Hermione asked. Sirius obliged happily, her voice made him smile. _

"_My favorite memory was when we found the room of requirement. We were looking desperately for a comfortable place to hide out while Filch was hot on our trail. James was pacing in front of a tapestry, thinking about how much he needed somewhere to go. A door appeared and Remus opened it cautiously. Inside was a paradise that we were sure no man had ever discovered before. There was a sweets counter and games and every good thing you could imagine. Remus didn't partake in our fun, he was too busy trying to figure out how we got in there. Filch never found us," he had explained. _

Of course, he hadn't felt this way about her forever, at their first meeting he had personally thought her a bossy know-it-all. That had all changed that fateful day while she had sat with him while her friends risked their lives in the Department of Mysteries. She never would feel the same way about him, though. He was just an old man (not really, he was only thirty-six) and she would probably be disgusted. She had Ron, and she _seemed _happy. There was always a part of him hoping that maybe, just maybe, she was miserable.

Even though it sounds mean, he was happy she would be keeping him company while her friends were out on their horcrux search. Remus would be there some of the time, but he had Kingsley's permission to leave.

A chorus of "Bye, Sirius!" floated into the study and he frowned. They were all leaving him alone in his childhood home. Harry and Ron came in and he gave them a stern (ish) warning.

"Be careful out there, you hear?" he lectured. They boys nodded and left for their adventure. He was officially alone for the next week. Oh, joy.

Hermione yelled "Bye, Sirius!" along with the others before floo-ing to the Burrow. She was secretly sad that she didn't get to go in with Ron and Harry to get a warning (or maybe something more along the lines of a goodbye kiss). But, alas, her fantasies were only that, fantasies. She forced all thoughts of him out of her head and tried to pay attention to the table cloth she was currently sewing lace on. Mrs. Weasley could've done this all herself with magic but _nooo_ she just had to make them all help her do things the Muggle way. At least it took her mind off- nooo she was not going there. Don't think of him; don't think of him, she thought desperately. It didn't work, and her thoughts strayed to Him.

His eyes, his hair, his smile. Instead of concentrating on her work, she concentrated on Him. She would've botched the whole thing if Ginny hadn't snapped her out of her reverie.

"Mione! What're you doing?" she screamed. Does she really care about this, she thought. "Mum's gonna be sooo peeved!" Hermione got back to work and didn't think of Him once.

That didn't last all day, though, and she was back in lalaland before dinner. She didn't even notice Ron pull her into an empty room

"'Mione, 'Mione! Damn it, 'Mione why won't you talk to me? Snap out of it!" he screamed, slapping her across the face. Her eyes welled up with tears as the mark stung even after his hand had left her face. Without breathing a word, she made to exit, but he grasped her arm.

"You haven't talked to me all day. What's up?"

"Leave me alone, Ronald. I am not in the mood," she said firmly.

"I'm your boyfriend!" Yeah, well I wish you weren't, Hermione thought.

"Listen, Ron, about that, I think we should break up." Boy, was that the wrong thing to say. No sooner had the words escaped her tongue had she regretted saying them. Her clothing lay in a pile in one corner of the room, and Ron overpowered her. She sat rigidly, trying to push him off and cover herself.

The rest of the week went sort of like this; concentrate on work, think about Sirius, botch the work, think about Sirius, be molested by Ron, think about Sirius, do more work, think about Sirius. She really missed Sirius.

The wedding was not much better. She really couldn't pay attention, and everyone thought her tears were because of the wedding, they never would've expected her to be missing Sirius or crying over Ron. During the reception, Ginny tried to make her have fun, and believe her, she made the effort, but happiness excluded her today. Frankly, the sight of Death Eaters made her happy and she shouted 'the walrus sings at midnight' immediately.

She found herself in her bedroom at Grimmauld Place, and changed into pajamas before collapsing on her bed in joyful tears. Sirius entered her room and sat next to her bed.

"What's wrong, Hermione, missing Ron already?" his lips struggled to form the word Ron.

"No, I'm just so darn _happy _he's gone!" she yelled joyously. He tried to mask his happiness but failed miserably, he looked like an eager puppy. Hermione, mind you, had lots of alcohol at this party, and, being the insufferable book worm she is, has never drank before. So by now she was kind of tipsy and giggly. And hyper, she was bouncing on the bed. Sirius put his hand on her arm to settle her, but she winced in pain. He pulled up her sleeve carefully and saw her bruises.

"Hermione, how did this happen?"

"RON! That's why I'm so happy he's gone!"

"Tell me EVERYTHING." She seemed to be thinking then exploded with words.

"So, Ron and I had been dating for a week and I really wasn't feeling it anymore, so I tried to break up with him, but he raped me, and I unwillingly lost my virginity. Then, every time we were in public he was like the 'perfect boyfriend' but in private he liked to beat me. He threatened to kill me if I told, but whatever, you know, he's not here. I've tried to break it off like eleven times but every time he tried to get me to 'prove my love'." She smiled and looked proud of herself.

"Hermione, did you have any drinks tonight?"

"Yeah." Sirius went to the kitchen and came up with a beaker of hangover potion, which also worked for getting rid of the effects of a drunk. She downed the whole thing and came back to earth.

"Tell me, how long has he been hurting you? How often?" Hermione's face went bright red and she looked at the floor. Sirius thought she looked so cute when she was embarrassed.

"Did I really tell you that? I wasn't supposed to… But anyway, I guess it can't hurt anymore, since we started dating. And it happens almost daily."

"How did you keep your sanity?" Hermione still looked quite embarrassed as she mumbled something incoherent. "What?"

"I liked someone else. But he would never like me." Sirius sat on the bed by her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Why not? Your pretty, smart, funny, and so much more. Any guy would be lucky to have you." Her whole face lit up. Is he really interested? No, he's just trying to make me feel good.

"Thanks, I guess. Man, am I tired. I gotta get to sleep, g'night!" Sirius patted her leg and left her to wallow in her self-pity. He went downstairs and got himself a mug of hot chocolate.

Oh, how her face just positively reddened when she was embarrassed. It was adorable. And the way her eyes shined, her hair glowed. How could Ron do that to her? He would avenge her honor, he swore he would. And she would be his, by New Years Eve. He swore she would.

**A/N: Wow that was actually a pretty fast update! Haha! We got gummy bears in science, we had to put them in these beakers of tap water and distilled water and we're gonna observe them. My lab partner and I named ours Somone (Like 'Simone' but he has a weird way of spelling stuff) and Lawrence III. There never was a Lawrence I or II, but whatever. I would appreciate some reviews! This chapter title was from the Muse song Plug In Baby, here's the quote. (BTW they all will be Muse songs and I suggest you look them up, they're really good!)**

"**I've exposed your lies, baby, the underneath is no big surprise, now it's time for changing, and cleansing everything, to forget your love."**

**Love ya!**

**Grey Eyed**


	3. Give Me Your Heart and Your Soul

**A/N: Hello, chillins! Whats crackalackin?? Ok 'nuff small talk, let's get to the chapter!**

My Unintended

Chapter 2

Give Me Your Heart and Your Soul

Hermione woke up and looked around her room. She knew she was at Grimmauld Place, but Ginny was not there. After showering quickly she made her way downstairs. Sirius was sprawled in a chair, (and unbeknownst to her he was dreaming about her). A mug of now cold hot chocolate sat on the table, half full. He looked so peaceful, not to mention cute, that she let him sleep for a while, deviously planning how to wake him up. One of those horn thingies sat on the table, she didn't even wanna know why. All the sudden she had a plan.

She would fill the horn with his cold hot chocolate, and when it blew it would spew hot chocolate on him, as well as making an annoying sound. After tiptoeing over and standing next to him, she pressed hard on the button.

"MERLIN!" he yelled, (accompanied by various curse words of your choice) falling back off his chair. Hermione sat there laughing at his pain and humiliation.

Eventually he gave in and found it quite funny. Especially since Hermione was just so darn cute when she laughed. Not that he'd ever admit it to her. Ever.

"Hermioneeeeeeeeeeee! I'm hungryyyyyy!" Sirius complained.

"Cook something!" she yelled. She didn't want to admit it, but she couldn't cook worth crap.

"I can't cook!"

"Me either!" They just sat there for a while, looking at each other, until another bout of laughter erupted. "Ummm, maybe we could try to make something, and uhhh, if both of our badness comes together it would be like good, possibly."

"PANCAKES!" So it was decided. They would make pancakes. They rummaged through drawers and cabinets until they found some ancient recipe book. Hermione, being the reader she is, scanned the book and found Pancakes within a minute. The ingredients list was simple enough.

One and a half cups all-purpose flour

Three and a half teaspoons baking powder

One teaspoon salt

One tablespoon white sugar

One and a fourth cups milk

One egg

Three tablespoons butter, melted

Like I said, simple. He got the measuring items and she scouted out the ingredients.

"Sirius, what's the difference between white sugar and sugar?" Hermione inquired.

"I'm not sure," he answered.

"Oh well, I'll just use regular sugar, that can't make that big of a difference." She had soon lined everything up on the counter. Like a true leader, she put her hands on her hips and began ordering him about. "Hand me the one cup thingy and I'll do the flour. You do the baking powder." Sirius nodded, mock saluted, and picked up the tablespoon, and put three and a half into the bowl. "Now, I'll do salt, you do sugar." He handed her the tablespoon and she put one in. She handed him the teaspoon and he put some sugar in. When she turned back to face him, her elbow knocked into the bag of flower, and it flew across the room and exploded as it hit the wall, covering them in it. They laughed as they each put in the next ingredients. Sirius put three teaspoons of melted butter in while Hermione tried to crack an egg into a bowl to put into the mixture. She used too much pressure, though, and it collapsed in her hands, showering the countertop with little egg bits. That was quickly discarded and another attempt attempted. This time, she just dropped it in like that, thinking, _what difference does a little shell make?_

Sirius got the mixer out and Hermione placed into the large bowl. She put the mixer on low, and mixed it until it was (remotely) smooth. They both smiled at their handiwork.

"What does the rest say?" Sirius asked. Hermione dug out the recipe, pulled a flour-covered-egg-shell off it, and began reading.

"In a large bowl, sift together the flour, baking powder, salt and sugar. Make a well in the center and pour in the milk, egg and melted butter; mix until smooth. Heat a lightly oiled griddle or frying pan over medium high heat. Pour or scoop the batter onto the griddle, using approximately 1/4 cup for each pancake. Brown on both sides and serve hot. Sounds simple enough, let's roll!" Sirius turned on the griddle and Hermione was ready with the batter. She carefully poured twelve pancakes on and waited until she was _sure _they were browned. They were black. Sirius put them on a plate and Hermione poured another 12 on, waiting only two minutes before flipping them. When she pulled them off, they were white and mushy. They added them to the pile, and she poured the last of the batter on. She waited a medium amount of time and took them off. They looked almost perfect. Key word, _almost. _Neither bothered to clean up as they were just so hungry. Just before they dug in, an owl flew into the kitchen, carrying a letter.

_Dearest Sirius and Hermione _"Ha! I'm first!" Sirius cried tauntingly. Hermione rolled her eyes, but secretly she thought it was cute. Secretly.

_I hope you are enjoying a calm _"Yeah right!" _relaxing day. Ginny and I will be stopping by at three o clock pm. _

_Molly_

It was almost eleven now. On the count of three, Hermione and Sirius tried their creation together. Both gagged and began coughing. If you asked Hermione what it tasted like, she would say, _like a buttery, salty, crunchy mess. _Sirius would say, _crap. Pure crap. _Regardless, it was bad. Sirius spit his across the room, and threw the rest of it along. This became sort of a game, seeing what he could hit. Hermione joined in too. Their findings were that the blackened ones made a crack noise, the undercooked ones made a splat, the others kind of thudded. They both were extremely messy (having hit each other with pancakes repeatedly) so they decided to get cleaned up.

Hermione took a quick shower and collapsed on her bed, immersed in a novel, James Patterson's _Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment, _but found she could not focus on the adventures of the 'flock', (Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel). Her thoughts were clouded by Sirius. She tried (and failed) to convince herself it was just a silly teenage crush, but her feelings were deep. Just like his blue eyes. And the way he runs a hand through his hair when he's frazzled. She checked the clock and noticed it was almost three and trudged down the stairs.

Sirius, on the other hand, took a long, relaxing shower, then napped, dreaming of Hermione Granger. Let's just say his dream was…R rated. He set his alarm for 2:50 and it jerked him awake while Hermione was giving him her heart and her soul. He reluctantly trudged downstairs, knowing that Hermione and Ginny would run upstairs and giggle uncontrollably, and he would be left with Molly nagging him to do this and that. Like put on a shirt (he was wearing only blue plaid flannel PJ bottoms). Or clean once and a while. It was the full moon, and Remus wouldn't be back for a while. Molly and Ginny arrived at three o'clock on the dot. They came in and hugged each in turn.

"Sirius Orion Black! Put on a shirt immediately!" Molly cried, just as Sirius knew she would. All thoughts of shirts were but aside when she saw the state of the kitchen. "WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?" Sirius and Hermione shared a look, then made a break for it, but she grabbed their ears, while Ginny laughed uncontrollably.

"Ummm…Well…we uh, tried to make pancakes this morning," Hermione whispered nervously. Molly joined Ginny in laughter. She let them go, and Ginny and Hermione disappeared upstairs, giggling, just as Sirius knew they would. With a flick of her wand, Molly had the whole kitchen cleaned, and began making food that they could just pop in the oven, or eat just as it was. Sirius sat idly at the table, lost in Hermione-land. This did not go unnoticed by Molly, the usually obnoxious man was quiet, and still. She filed this away for a different date.

Ginny and Hermione went to Hermione's room.

"I miss Harry so much!" Ginny cried sadly. Hermione shook her head.

"He left last night!" she yelled.

"I know, but…" Ginny sighed dramatically. "Now you need a boyfriend." Hermione looked at the ground.

"Ron still hasn't let me break up with him. _Technically, _I'm still his girlfriend, if unwillingly." Ginny looked outraged. She didn't know the hurt Hermione was feeling. The older girl was scared to get another boyfriend. Even Sirius could do something to hurt her. You have to admit that she was not very experienced in the boyfriend department, she had only had two, a foreign international seeker, and Ron. And don't forget her undying love for Sirius Black. But he could never love her, she was just a silly little teenage girl.

"The bloody prat! What's his damage? Is he really that _stupid?" _Hermione opened her mouth to answer. "Wait, don't answer that."

"I really don't give a crap about Ron, he could date Lavender again for all I care. He could shag Pansy Parkinson. As long as he's not raping me, I'll be fine." An awkward silence erupted, but it seemed louder then ever. You could hear every movement downstairs, and every breath taken. All the sudden, Ginny started laughing, breaking away Hermione's thoughts of Sirius.

"DINNER!" Molly called up the stairs. The girls ran down the stairs and plopped down at the table. "WASH your hands, ladies!" Grudgingly, they got up and made their way to the sink. Sirius watched them move about the room, helping Molly bring dishes to the table, and he realized one thing. He wanted her. He wanted her now. This was his last chance.

**a/n: I had to stop there, because the dinner conversations still haven't came to me, and I really wanted to update…so. Today's quote was from Muse's Hysteria. **

**'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
give me your heart and your soul  
and I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
last chance to lose control**

**Now, let's do some trivia! Who can tell me what day Rosa Parks refused to give up her seat? Hint: It's my birthday! **

**Okay, so you can just stop reading now, if you don't like funny stories. If you really want this one that I'm not going to post, then go to my story 'Fanmail' and go to chapter 2. Scroll down to the bottom A/N. Okay, for all those who wanna know what happened to Somone and Lawrence III, well, Somone got a little bit bigger, and Lawrence was like, on steroids. He was HUGE! Then we put them in salt water, and they got a teeny bit bigger, and tasted horrible (I would know, I bit the head off of Lawrence!) On Thursday it was 'bring your child to work day' and my computer teacher brought her 22 year old (weird huh) who played with stickers. She was rifling through her mom's cabinets and was like, "Oooh! What's this? Stickers? Mom, do you need these?" it was kinda annoying. Then my math/science teacher brought in her 9 year old daughter Taylor, who looked like a mini-me, and her son, Joe, who wrote a letter to his girlfriend, 13ikoasdJDS, and hit this kid Josh (Josh…sigh…Josh) with foam dice. It was cute, he had them over his ears and then just hit him with them. He also threw his gumball at Josh, and his Spiderman lunchbox, too. He threw that lunchbox at me, he didn't like me, but he was cute. He was 5. My gym teacher brought in his 5 year old, Drew, who beat me at the pacer test. He was soooo cute, I told him he was adorable and that I wanted to take him home. Then he high-fived me, and my friend Kayla hit him in the head with a basketball. I made her apologize. He brought in his daughter, whatsherface, she was weird. She had a really squinched up face, really freckly (which was ok), and bright red hair. She was scared she was gonna have to run so she just lurked in the corner. Then Friday was 'crazy day'. I almost gave some passersby a heart attack with my blue hair, lol. That was fun. This kid told me he raped 20 people. That's creepy.**

**Bye bye! Review! **

**Grey Eyed**


End file.
